<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Strong by charlotte123456789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061596">We Are Strong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789'>charlotte123456789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Sisters, Support, Veela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pot was on fire, Gabrielle was screaming and she had no idea what had happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour &amp; Gabrielle Delacour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fleur!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fleur rushed out of her room towards the kitchen where she could hear Gabrielle screaming for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fleur! Help me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran faster as Gabrielle’s screams grew louder. As she turned the corner to the kitchen the source of the screaming became clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stove had a pan atop it; whatever had once been in it now was the source of a roaring fire that was coughing out billowing black smoke. She shouted at Gabrielle as she motioned for her to get away from the flames. “Come here! Get away from that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled Gabrielle behind her as she moved closer and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the fire she shouted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aguamenti.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both watched in silence as water shot out her wand towards the flames. The fire sparked and hissed as steam flew up from the pot. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the flames were put out and all that was left was a charred pot and a sodden stove. They remained in silence a moment longer, both taking in the scene in front of them and the devastation of the now ruined oven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fleur turned to her sister. “What happened, Gabby?” She strode forward to the stovetop and peered at the mess. The pot was blackened and scarred on the inside, with no clues as to what had originally been in it. More interesting though was the fact that it didn’t appear that the stove was on; all the dials were in the off position and it didn’t look as if any had been knocked either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabby?” Fleur turned back around to face her, wanting an answer to the conundrum presented. She didn’t see what she was expecting though —  turning around she expected Gabrielle to look mischievous, maybe even a bit repentant. Certainly not to look as if a moment's notice from bursting into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabby!” She rushed back over, encircling her in her arms as she felt Gabrielle start to sob on her shoulder. She made what she hoped was soothing sounds as she tried to figure out what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another five minutes ( with no sign of the tears abating), Fleur decided to move them somewhere slightly more comfortable than the smoky kitchen. She led her back to her bedroom, still crying on the way but once they were both sitting down on the bed, the tears returned with full force. All Fleur could continue to do was offer platitudes and hope not to upset her more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabby? I’m just going to get you some tissues, okay? I’ll be back in just a moment.” Fleur moved away, wandering into her bathroom she grabbed a box of tissues and steeled herself for the conversation that was to come. She had let Gabrielle cry, but now it was time to show some tough love and make her talk about what had upset her so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked back into the room and sat down on the bed beside where Gabrielle was now sprawled, her head shoved into a pillow as she tried to smother her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go. Now, what we are going to do is that you will dry your eyes and blow your nose. Then we will talk about this so I can make it right. Okay?” She waited in silence for Gabrielle to move her head slightly in any agreement. “Good. Come on now. Up you sit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She half shoved, half cajoled her into sitting upright and shoved the tissues at her. Gabby’s face was a red blotchy mess. The tear streaks could be seen and her previous simple make-up was now a mess as it was smeared over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now talk to me, Gabby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat next to her; she would not give in until she got an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was me, Fleur. Me! Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to get the gene? One moment the stove was off, then the next I was so angry that I had put the wrong amount of flour in my bowl that something inside me just</span>
  <em>
    <span> sparked, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the stove was on fire, and I still felt so angry but then I panicked and I… I just don’t want this, Fleur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fleur pulled Gabrielle in tightly to her side as she enveloped her in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t the gene have skipped her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled Gabrielle in tighter and whispered to her, “We are a team, Gabby. You know that I have gone through all of this already. I am here for you, Mama is here for you, and Papa is here for you. All of us are ready to help you. Being a Veela is a blessing yet also a curse. You have already had all the talks and you already know the theory. All that is different is that you can now feel all that rage and fury burning within you just waiting to be let out and unleashed upon the world. I know that’s how you feel because that is how </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, considering her next words carefully, and she listened to Gabrielle’s breathing against her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to let that fury out, but you can’t because we must be strong. Because the world is not yet ready for your fury and it can’t handle it. So, I need you to be as strong as </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They remained in silence, Fleur hoping that her words were comforting as she stayed quiet to let Gabby process her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Gabrielle spoke, “I can be strong as long as you’re with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fleur let out a quiet sigh of relief, the tension ebbing from her body, “I will be with you forever if that is what you want. We are sisters and we are Veelas and we are strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fleur smiled as Gabrielle replied, “We are sisters and we are Veelas and we are strong.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>